


Hope

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	Hope

Ray woke up, his back aching as he pushed his head up from the desk he was slouched over. He checked the clock on the monitor in front of him, the brightness set low so it wouldn’t interfere with his resting time.

He had slept for 1 hour and 10 minutes.

“AH!” he cried, quickly rubbing his bleary green eyes and adjusting the monitors levels back to an eye-aching brightness that was sure to help him come around quickly from his slumber.

He had overslept by ten minutes.

He tapped quickly at the keyboard and checked all the programs, all the updates, the last known log-in of that redhead, the last messages  _she_  had sent in the chatrooms.

 _MC_.

Ray sighed, relieved that he hadn’t missed anything too important, but knowing he would have to skip lunch to make up for his lost time. He really wanted to see MC today. He couldn’t stand to be away from her for a single day more. Being apart from her caused an aching in his heart he hadn’t felt since the days he had longed for his brother to return.

He clenched his fist. No, MC was nothing like that liar, that betrayer.

He jumped suddenly as he heard the door open behind him, and spun in his seat to see who had the audacity to walk into the information room without knocking first.

“Ha... MC? What are you doing here?”

MC stood, her skin glowing softly in the pale light of the multiple screens, her golden eyes smiling, her lower lip clenched softly between white teeth.

“It’s time to go, Ray,” she replied softly. “Remember?”

But Ray didn’t remember. And he couldn’t leave. He could never leave. He would die outside of Magenta’s walls. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for a memory of the conversation he’d shared with MC.

How could he have forgotten a single moment he spent with her?

“MC, I...”

“It’s okay,” she said, her voice quiet, sweet like chocolate, like ice cream, like all of Ray’s favourite things. “Your savior already said it’s okay. She won’t keep you here any more, locked away from the world. She said that we can leave this place, we can be together.”

“Together?”

That word meant so much. Ray had always been alone. Always been a victim. He had never been  _together,_ not for a long time, and never with someone so perfect, so precious...

“Is it really okay?” he asked, desperate to believe, praying that it was not another deception. “Can we really leave? Do you really want... me?”

“Ray,” MC whispered, moving closer, bowing her head towards his. “You’re all I want.”

She moved to kiss him, and Ray wasn’t scared, not this time. Since their first kiss out in the garden, he had longed for their second. He had craved the softness of her lips on his, her gentle touched, her uninhibited kindness.

He loved her. He knew it then, if he didn’t before. He loved her, and he would do anything for her. He would cherish any future he had with her. He loved her more than anything else in the world.

He closed his eyes...

And opened them again, his back aching as he pushed his head up from the desk he was slouched over. He checked the clock on the monitor in front of him, the brightness set low so it wouldn’t interfere with his resting time.

He had slept for 1 hour and 10 minutes.

He held in the sob that built in his chest until it filled him, the agony of losing what he had never had, worse than drinking a gallon of elixir.

He wanted to die. He didn’t care that he had overslept by ten minutes. He wished he could go back to sleep and never wake up.

He heard the door open behind him, and spun in his seat to see who had walked into the information room, hoping that his dream would become a reality and that it would be his precious MC.

“Ray,” the savior cooed, though her face appeared stern. There was no love in her eyes, barely any pity. “I’ve had a few reports that you’ve been acting strangely recently,” she said coldly. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

Ray wanted to deny it, but he knew that the second he parted his lips, nothing but sobs would escape them, and  _her_  name.

_MC._

_MC._

“MC.”

Savior frowned. “Do you really think you are good enough right now for such a bright and lovely person?” she asked.

Ray slumped back, already knowing that he wasn’t good enough. But he had hoped... He had hope...

“I thought that...”

“That’s just the problem!” snapped savior, her eyes growing wide and wild. “You don’t think. You can’t think. You don’t know how this world works. It will tear you to pieces.” She took a breath, calming, softening. “You’re such a sad and pathetic boy. That’s why I want to protect you. MC doesn’t understand all the wounds you bear, but I do. I will protect you. I will heal you. I will save you. Now, come with me. I have a special elixir prepared just for you.”

Ray’s eyes lost focus. Savior was right. He was sad and pathetic. MC was too good for him, so bright she was blinding. He was darkness, and he could not bear to dull her shining beauty.

“Yes, my savior,” he mumbled, and followed her out of the information room, leaving his hope behind him.


End file.
